World Domenation
by Kiamito
Summary: Selphie Makes a bet with squall that she can take over the garden with crayola prodects and blame it on him... It is funny. r/r
1. Crayons

** World Domination  **

  
  


* * *

_ World Domination was written by Amber Kirkendoll. I do not own the characters from FFVIII. No matter how much money I offer Squaresoft, they will never accept. Same with Crayola and Wb. Sad, but they will never accept my generous offers to buy their companies.   
  
Okay, I made some revisions on this, I am also working on the 4th chapter finally (I forgot about this story, I am so sorry!) _

* * *

  
  
** Chapter 1   
  
Crayons **   
  
    While humming the theme song from Dawsons creek in her imaginative head, Selphie quickly dumped a bunch of Crayola crayons on Squall's dorm-room floor. She quickly grabbed the worn down,black crayon, being very careful to not mess up, she started drawing colorless bunnies on Squall's walls. Looking around the room quickly, making sure that nobody was watching, Selphie started coloring the bunnies yellow and pink, with navy tails. 
  
  
    Being really excited about her beautiful artwork on her freinds wall, Selphie started jumping up and down rambling to herself. "Beautiful! Squall is going to just LOVE how I decorated his walls! I better go find Zell and tell him. He will defantly want to see this." Selphie excitedly ran out of Squall's dorm, forgetting her box of crayons skattered on the floor.
  
  
     Not paying attention on where she is really running, Selphie bumped into the garden's bully, Seifer. Selphie quickly fell on her butt with a loud thump. She looked up at the tall, handsome,blonde, squinting her eyes a bit to see who it was.
  
  
    "Owie! Seifer, that really hurt!" Selphie yelled at Seifer angerly while still sitting on the ground. "Why don't you watch where your walking Mr. I'm the big tuff Disenaplenary Committee!"
  
  
    Seifer stood there shocked for a minute then started laughing. "Selphie, you dork. You're the one that ran into me! You are such a loser at times. You should be glad you aren't on 'The List' yet." Seifer walked off still laughing.
  
  
     "Jerk!" Selphie yelled as Seifer walked away from her. Selphie quickly jumped up and ran into the cafeteria knowing Zell is there yelling at the lunchroom ladies to make more hotdogs. Of course Zell was. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Such a loud boy today arn't we Zelly?" Selphie gave Zell a hug trying to calm him down. While doing so, she whispered something in his ear.
  
  
     "You have to come and see my beautiful artwork Zelly. I will NOT take no for an answer." 
  
  
     Zell, no matter how much he loved getting hugs from Selphie, knew his girlfriend wouldn't apprieciate it. He quickly pushed her away. "Okay Selphie. I'll go and see what totally left me out of this time. Why don't you ever let me join in the fun anymore?" 
  
  
    Selphie was tapping her foot with her arms crossed. "Because you never have time anymore! Your always hanging out with Sara, your girlfriend. Remember Zell?" 
  
  
    Both teenagers walked out of the café together heading back towards Squall's room. When they got there they noticed something very strange, the door was cracked a tiny bit. Selphie and Zell quietly slipped in noticing the grouch himself was already here, and had already found Selphie's masterpiece.
  
  
     Squall, not even turning around knew the two trouble makers were behind him. "... Selphie. You are SO dead!" On that remark Squall made, both Zell and Selphie started running. Squall, of course, was chasing them around the whole Garden.
  
  
     Running as fast as possable, Zell managed to still talk and giggle. "Well Agent S, you sure did it this time. You have awaken the Sleeping Deamon!" 
  
  
    Selphie, trying to keep up with Zell, yelled her remark back to the other trouble maker. "Agent Z, you are now involved in this. It's all for one and one for us!" Selphie then yelled back towards Squall, who was gaining on her rapidly. "Squall! You told me to go get some crayons and draw on something, so I wouldn't bug you and Rinoa! REMEMBER?!?!"
  
  
     Squall yelled back at her. "Ya, but not my wall!" Squall caught up with Selphie and wrapped his arms aroud her, making it impossible to escape the nuggie of death. Zell of course kept running away. Squall started wrestling Selphie to the ground. He finally had her, sat on her stomach to keep her from getting up, and started to tickle her.
  
  
     "Squall!" Selphie exlaimed while laughing, "if you don't stop... I'll... annomasly take over the world and frame you for it. Getting you kicked out of the Garden, and making some people extremely mad at you!" That remark got Squall's attention. He quickly stopped tickling Selphie and bursted out with a sudden energy of laughter!
  
  
    "Ok." Squall said while trying to ceatch his breath. "If you can do that, I will give you 150 GIL." Selphie pushed Squall off of her and stood up excitedly."
  
  
    "Make it 150 GIL and a new box of Crayolas and you have yourself a deal!" 


	2. Paints

** World Domination  **

  
  


* * *

_ World Domination was written by Amber Kirkendoll. I do not own the characters from FFVIII. No matter how much money I offer Squaresoft, they will never accept. Same with Crayola and Wb. Sad, but they will never accept my generous offers to buy their companies.   
  
Okay, I made some revisions on this, I am also working on the 4th chapter finally (I forgot about this story, I am so sorry!) _

* * *

  
  
** Chapter 2   
  
Paints **   
  
     Later that night, after The student's cerfew, Selphie quietly slipped out of her dorm with a bunch of colorful Crayola Paints. She walked down the hallway a bit, tiptoed past Squall's room, and knocked on Zell's door. "Agent Z, mission paints is now in action." Zell walked out of his room, dressed in total black and carrying paints of his own, and closed his door as quietly as possible.
  
  
    Zell and Selphie quickly and quietly made their way towards the Training Center with all their colorful paints. "Hey Selph, you know if you sniff the paints, you can get high!" Selphie just stopped and turned around and gave Zell a weird look.
  
  
     "I am NOT even going to ask." Selphie started to giggle after her own remark. "I am having one of those Eureka moments! EUREKA! I have an idea! Come on lets go paint all the monsters in the Training Center!" Both Zell and Selphie ran towards the closest monster in the training center. They both tackled the first one, which happened to be a Vampire. They had to hold it down for a while because it kept trying to attack them. Luckily Zell didn't mind holding down the Vampire. It wasn't too hard for him. Selphie first painted the Vampire's face, hoping it would get a little high from it and calm down. And it did. 
  
  
    The first monster was the hardest, but all the rest was pretty easy to paint. Selphie and Zell painted each one of them a different color. But the main color they used was pink. It is very intimidating when you see a pink monster. 
  
  
    "Hey Agent Z!" Selphie yelled at Zell. "We still have more paint left. Who would really appreciate a face painting and a new hair color?" Zell had the Eureka experience this time. 
  
  
    "Oh Instructor Trepe!" Zell said very evilly. Selphie started giggling. They both ran out of the training center towards the dorms again.
  
  
     Zell and Selphie quietly slipped into Quistis Trepe's dorm. Selphie took out the paint and paint brushes. Both of the troublemakers took a paintbrush and a few paints. They advanced onto Quistis to give her a new hair color. They did a base of purple, some blue dots, red stripes, and green blotches. No color was over a square inch in the hair, and you couldn't see the instructor's original hair color by the time they finished. 
  
  
    Selphie started giggling but Zell clamped his hand over her mouth and whispered harshly, "I know, she looks like an explosion of Crayolas, but we have to get out of here before the almighty ruler of the number two pencils wake up!" Selphie stopped giggling and gave him a sad look, but they both left the instructor's room.
  
  
    "Ok Zell, mission three starts tomorrow night. Okay?" Selphie asked Zell while standing outside his dorm. They both nodded in agreement and went their separate ways for the night, having it very hard to wait to see what trouble will come tomorrow.


	3. In the morning

World Domination  
  
World Domination was written by Amber Kirkendoll. I do not own the characters from FFVIII. No matter how much money I offer Squaresoft, they will never accept. Same with Crayola and Wb. Sad, but they will never accept my generous offers to buy their companies. Oh ya, if you are not familliar with ff8, GIL is a type of money and the Garden is a military accademy, there is three Gardens.... Triabia, Balamb, and Galabadia. And also becuase this is a FICTION, there is a training center in the Garden, that contains real monsters.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Morning  
  
  
  
The next morning Zell made sure to get up early to get his daily hotdog meal. He walked down the hallway and heard a loud scream.  
  
"Just on time." He said to himself, knowing this is what time every morning Quistis woke up. He ran to her dorm room and knock on her door. "Quisty, you ok okay in there?" Zell snickered under his breath.  
  
"Zell! Go Away! I need some time to myself to think!" She sounded really angry.  
  
"Okay If you wish Quisty, I was only trying to help."  
  
"If you want to help, Zell, go help someone else!"  
  
Zell continued walking down the hallway laughing, but not too loudly. He decided to make a pit stop and wake up his girlfriend. He arrived at her door and knocked on it. "Sara, honey, wake up. It's hotdog time!"  
  
"Not hotdogs again. Zell can't we eat anything else other than hotdogs ever? How about pizza? Pizza is yummie." She replied while walking out of her room, dresses in a forest green formal dress.  
  
Zell just stood there shocked and talked after a minute. "What are you all dressed up for. Did I forget something? Are you going to a party without me? And don't insult me with pizza. Hotdogs are plenty yummie. So do not diss the hotdog."  
  
"Tja..." She replied.  
  
"Don't Tja me. I know you speak German but I don't understand a word of it. But I do know what Tja means. Your stalling. Tell me!" Zell loved making fun of her when she accidently spoke in German. HE knew perfectly well Tja roughly means hm...  
  
"Mach 'ne Fliege Zell. My older brother is getting married. I am going to his wedding. And yes I am going without you. I'm sorry."  
  
"Your older brother?" Zell replied instantly. "But he is only 19 years old! That's like way too young!"  
  
Sara sighed and started giggling. "Zell you may be right. He is only 2 years older than us. Well maybe he acts 10 years older than you..."  
  
Suddenly Selphie ran down the hall really quickly. "Zell! Sara! You have to see this! It is so funny!"  
  
Zell and Sara both extanged glances and quickly followed Selphie to the Training Center. When they arrived there the first thing they saw was a pink bat flying in circles then right into a rock, then doing it all over again! The next thing they saw was a pink T-Rex jumping up and down, then rolling on the ground. There was all the monsters, gathered in one place. High from pink paint. Then there was Cid, the Headmaster and a bunch of students trying to see what happened.  
  
"Ah Selphie. Nice to see you here. You wouldn't happen to have anything to do with this would you?" Cid sounded disturbed.  
  
"No Headmaster. But the other day I saw Squall buy a bunch of pink paints didn't I Zell? Right Sara?" Sara picked up the evil scheme just like that. Both Zell and Sara nodded instantly. This was just the begining of Squall's problems.... 


End file.
